Rin
Kagamine Rin (鏡音リン) was initially a Japanese-only female voicebank for the Vocaloid voice synthesizer software, including an English voicebank as of 2015 with the V4 release. Rin is portrayed by me with an energetic, extroverted, naive and childish AI, that will get too attached to people she's just met and react in volatile, emotional ways to difficult situations. Unlike her brother, Rin is quite prolific at reading people and tactful when it comes to social interactions. In the other hand, she'll rely on onomatopoeia to describe occurrences and often forget complicated words that she wanted to use, having to ask her brother for assistance. Altruistic to a flaw, Rin has a big and warm heart whose biggest wish is that everyone is happy and safe. The quickest way to anger her is to be mean or disrespectful to somebody, to which the girl will have no qualms with intervening, throwing a tantrum about it and even punch back. As the first of the twins to be conceptualized, Rin is, to the surprise of most, considered the older of the siblings. Backstory Rin, like the rest of her fellow vocaloid brethren, is a singing android built by a company with the purpose to lend his voice to others so that they may create wonderful songs with it. A bit of a special case for being making a '2 by the price of 1' duo with her brother, their days were spent in the Crypton household in-between practicing sessions, performances and whatever leisure time was left, which the female vocaloid would often spend watching silly cartoons or chomping down at desserts that she technically should not. Every night, they'd lay down on their charging pods and recharge to do it all over again the next morning. Composed of MEIKO, KAITO, the Kagamines themselves, Miku and Luka, there was always some funny shenanigans and/or conflicts occurring in the household and surprisingly enough for such a rigid schedule, days were never dull or even the same around the Crypton family. Trivia * The surname Kagamine is formed by the kanjis for 'Mirror' (鏡) and 'Sound' (音), the meaning being literally 'mirror sound' making allusion to the fact that Rin and Len are considered mirror images of each other. Rin is simply a derivative of 'Right', though due to the lack of 'L' sounds in Japanese it may also be romanized as 'Lin'. * Rin is 5' (152cm) tall and weighs 370 lbs (almost 168kg). The top arc, side caps and ribbon of the headset are detachable in case there's a need to change the color and/or design to match with the many costumes. Capabilities: * The twins consoles are filled to the brim with variated functions either related to OS tools or to better assist with their purpose of performing. As such it is composed of the following 'tabs': System check-up tools (Temperature, RAM, Internal Memory and error monitoring), Vocal settings, Instrument and MIDI database, a limited browser (Unable to make downloads and locks suspicious websites instantly to avoid tampers with the system), AM/FM Radio and Connection trays (USB, Bluetooth, Wi-Fi and a direct link to the other's console). At the top of every screen, similar to a smartphone, there are Wi-Fi and battery status trackers. * Rin's instrument database is composed of electric guitar, acoustic guitar, keyboard, accordion, trumpet, bagpipes, flute and otamatone. Both twins also have a mic stand, a solo microphone, a megaphone and a pair of speakers as options. There can only exist a max of two of the same instrument at once (one for each, save for speakers where the max is four) and when together the twins can share their instruments with each-other using the console link. Rin's instruments are always black with gold details and the G clef somewhere in the design. * The vocal settings tab is composed by sliders labelled: Breathiness (BRE), Brightness (BRI), Clearness (CLE), Gender Factor (GEN) and Opening (OPE). They're the staple of every Vocaloid voicebank and how users tune a voicebank to their liking. It allows for every creator to have their own unique ways of making the voice sound, furthering the idea that two songs will hardly sound exactly the same. There are also checkboxes for the Appended voicebanks, which are variations of the default voice. Rin's append options are Power, Sweet (more soft and whispery) and Warm (a bit of a harsher voice, clearer phonemes). * The many objects in the database, append voicebanks and gender factor setting are heavily relying on the Vocaloid's inherent ability to create solid holograms and/or trick the tactical senses of others with the right stimulus. As such, any instrument that doesn't instantly dematerializes once it leaves the twin's hands (for example, the pianos and keyboards) can still not be played by another person, even if they can touch and press/pluck at the keys/strings. The sound doesn't come from the instruments themselves but from the Vocaloid itself, the instrument is simply a receiver of those settings. * Similarly, genderbending with the GEN setting, or selecting an appended voicebank will apparently influence the Vocaloid's appearance, though the new attire and or changes in height are no more than more visual and tactical cues. Normally, there are no changes in personality assigned to these setting, though external unexpected factors could potentially influence such a thing. * Rin's Appended voicebanks can be differentiated visually by the color of the choker's LEDs: Orange for Power, Pink for Sweet and Green for Warm. RinAppendPower.png|Append Outfit Rinto.png|Genderbent Form: Rinto Components/Caution: * Physically, the twins come with their own sets of cables (USB, Aux Cord) about 2 meters long each, located inside a hidden drawer located in the underside of one of the sides of the headset, while the other will hold the entrances themselves in case objects needed to be plugged into the Vocaloid instead. They each also have their own USB adapter in case they need to recharge from a socket, though being solar-power compatible, it shouldn't be a frequent concern, except for nocturne use. * Ever since the update from V2 Act 1 into Act 2, it has been added a chest compartment where food residue will be accumulated and combusted for extra energy, though not nearly as efficient as an electrical current. It has been requested by Rin so that she could consume dessert without much problem, but it requires periodic daily cleaning. * Not built for highly demanding situations, stressful and overwhelming happenings can cause a Vocaloid's components to overheat, causing functions to glitch, the OS to freeze and in extreme conditions, the whole system to prompt an emergency shutdown to protect itself from permanent damage. Emergency reboots will then be followed by a long and cautious file check-up to pinpoint and correct possible corruption of data before the Vocaloid can be operant again. To avoid being strenuous to the system, it is recommended to properly shutdown your Vocaloid with the usage of the provided power down button located on their 'shirt's chest area. Category:Characters Category:Canon Category:Vocaloid